


A Night in Yharnam

by MetaXoul



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaXoul/pseuds/MetaXoul
Summary: Kidnapper/Snatcher overpowers a female Hunter. It's M-Rated. A WIP idea I had for a long time and finally decided to write up spontaneously because of Halloween.





	A Night in Yharnam

This night in Yharnam was bloody and slow. The higher one went up this Gothic city, the less the air smelled of smoke. The Hunter, a woman of medium-height and an average build as could be seen from above her black clothing, walked cautiously along a decoratively adorned stone wall that held shattered windows above it. The moonlit cast itself onto the blood trails that could be seen dripping down from the windowsill. Had something come in or had something come out? The thought flitted in and out of the determined and alert Hunter's mind as quick as it had formed. The chaos of this city and the immediate threats to her well-being were enough to think about for now, anything additional about the fates of the unfortunate denizens were secondary matters.

Tall towers with dramatically steep roofs were pointed silhouettes in the horizon. Beneath the massive buildings these roofs were constructed upon was the rest of this damned city. Ugly, dark, and cold. This was Yharnam tonight. Every gray hue of the masonry used for the buildings and streets was cold to the touch. The only sources of heat aside from streetlights were the massive bonfires, and they produced streams of black smoke into the air where it seemed to connect with the ceaselessly cloudy sky.

More cautious steps.

The Hunter had energy, and her brown eyes were trained for the darkness. In her right hand was a huge weapon which she wielded effortlessly. Monsters deserved monstrous tools to dispatch them. In her left hand was a fearsome gun. The muscles of her arms were covered by the thick leather of her over-coat. On her legs was a tight pair of pants fit for a working man. Her thighs were toned and thick, she was a very good runner but also had a natural deposit on fat on the sides and rear of her upper legs which gave her a very attractive plumpness that complimented her trim hips and flat waistline. Her torso could be measured as small as judged by the short distance of her waist to her chest. She had shoulders which were not too wide nor large. Of course, most of her body was armored with the fabric and leather of her hunting apparel. The weight of her equipment in the satchel at her hip was not cumbersome but it did have her adjust her gait as she had walked through the city streets to maintain a quiet profile.

Every breath which exited her mouth pushed against the dark clothe that she used as a face mask. The dampness created within the mask had become bearable over time. It was also breathable to a degree. She pulled down the tip of her mask and slid it over her nose, then let it sit below her chin. Her face was freckled. Her hat sat atop her sweaty hair. It was cut to a medium length and in the darkness looked jet-black, but it was a dark-brown shade. Whatever skin could be seen on this Hunter was a white, pale tone. The moon's glow gave it a bluer, brighter appearance.

The Hunter approached an enormous set of stairs that seemed to stretch on for an enormous distance both across and up the city. From her position at the bottom of the steps, she could not see the landings that separated each set of stairs. Every landing acted as a wide street for foot-traffic that connected to the levels of the city as they rose upwards. She had heard of another location famous for this type of staircase. "Odessa" had been the name of it. She couldn't remember if she had read that in a book or had overheard it somewhere. The thought did not matter. She refocused. The Church, or one of the buildings within that region of the city, was her destination.

Just as she was about to walk up the first step, her ears picked up on a thumping noise. It was a heavy, brisk sound—something like an object falling to the floor. The Hunter had learned from experience that the only things that produced noises like that were monsters, the rather large and hard-to-kill sort. She turned her head and looked back with one eye as her fingers gripped harder onto her weapons.

What appeared to be a towering, pale-skinned figure clad in a raggedy sheet could be seen stepping towards her from a dark alley. First his legs had come out, followed by the rest of his body. The Hunter felt unsettled just staring at this towering creature walk towards her with loud thumping sounds. Either the bloody sack he was carrying over his left shoulder was what was causing so much weight to fall to the floor and produce those loud footsteps, or he was just much heavier than his muscular, yet narrow frame let in. Those muscles on his body were lean, and gave him a youthful appearance. However, he was still an inhuman complexion of light-blue and the Hunter bet that whatever face he had obscured by that hood was as ugly as any other mad man, beast, or hideous thing Yharnam had prowling its streets on this night. The Church Giants had an emaciated look to them but this humanoid appeared to be more of a man than a walking corpse.

Once the moonlight fell upon his face, the menacing expression on his human-like face sent a chill up the Hunter's spine. Other giants in this city were either monstrously transformed, raving beasts or thin and expressionless walking slaves, but this being seemed to be...consciously aware of what he was doing. The smile. The smile was so...genuine. It was as if this tall monster, with his horrendously large right-hand and frighteningly abnormal proportions, was relishing the hunt for her: his next victim. The Hunter had no desire to see what was inside of that bloody sack, nor to let this man-thing live. His life would end very soon. This, she swore.

Just as she turned and her left arm rose up so she could fire a shot from her gun, this lanky creature seemed to fly. He leaped off from the ground with such speed that she was confused for a second as to how he was able to move so fast. This freeze, or hesitation, was the factor that separated a dead Hunter from a live one. The Hunter realized she needed to move immediately and back-stepped. As the creature landed with his robes flapping around and then falling to a still over his body, the Hunter's feet painfully crashed against the steps behind her. She lost her footing for a moment, and having both hands occupied with holding a large weapon, she tried to land as gracefully as she could by relying on them to cushion her fall. Her hands throbbed as she crushed them with her weapons and the initial shock of dropping back onto the hard corners of the steps shocked her for a moment.

This interaction only happened within the span of five or so seconds.

This was enough time for the Kidnapper, as he was colloquially known, to take one step towards her after recovering from his leap and close the distance between them. His bare foot stepped onto her weapon and his right hand grabbed her gun. It seemed as if her tools were pinned down and unavailable for the moment. The enormous, dangerous fingers of his right hand tore the gun out of the Hunter's hands. She raised a leg to kick him between his legs, where she felt may strike a vulnerable spot, but his right hand swooped down to grab her leg with a vice-like grip. It felt as if this beast had the strength of an anaconda who was squeezing the life out of its prey. She grunted as he tightened his grip onto her leg. This was bad. A broken leg was not only a source of incredible agony but also a critical weakness that would hinder her and put her at a massive disadvantage in this fight. Her hands dared not release hold of her weapons as they were the only thing capable of actually killing this creature. Her eyes narrowed as she grimaced in pain and she caught sight of something notable in the creature's appearance. The wind had blown strongly for a moment and a part of the hem of his ripped robes flew to one direction.

The Hunter, from her position staring up at this Kidnapper from the steps saw what appeared to be a length of bluish skinned flesh that hung between the lanky, yet toned legs of this monster. Dark-blue veins ran along the sides of this thick, and incredibly long cock, with a bulging protrusion at the tip covered over by a thin hood of foreskin. The cock was the size of her entire torso, it was proportioned to come down to the Kidnapper's knees and looked like it was as strong as any other skinny limb on his body. Her eyes shot up from this penis to the Kidnapper's exposed chest, where the tip of his muscled abdomen joined with the indents of his lean pectoral muscles that were on display. Above that, beneath his hood, was the truly sinister smile and exaggerated features of this hairless villain.

The Hunter was used to playing an all-or-nothing game to survive an encounter. She had been on the brink of death at points and relied on pure adrenaline alone to mobilize her fighting spirit. So, the Hunter swung her remaining leg up to the creature's right arm with a hateful, enraged kick. This connected with the Kidnapper's arm and she managed to force it away from her leg, which she dropped to the floor. Her shin hurt as the impact of her leg against the flesh and bone of his forearm had been painful. As for her enemy—he answered her kick with one of his own. The Hunter only saw the sole of his foot come rushing at her face before everything went black. The last sound she heard was a sickening thwack as his foot slammed against her face and the back of her head was pushed against the edge of a step.

What seemed like a hot, painful ache woke her from a state of unconsciousness. It came from a very particular, numb spot in the back of her head. A sticky fluid had caked itself into her hair. She winced and blinked awake as the ache grew in pain. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. It was all black, and her body had been curled up so her limbs were pushing against her. She was naked. The scratchy fabric of what had to be the Kidnapper's sack rubbed against her body, and her buttocks as well as her feet sunk down into the sack as she was carried. Her body moved against the solid back of the Kidnapper as he walked with her inside of the sack slung over his shoulder. It was uncomfortable as her legs rubbed against each other as well as her upper-body. The thought of being in here with God knows what was disturbing. She did not want to feel around beneath her and her buttocks were rubbing against certain slippery, firm objects within the sack that she dared not to even think of for fear of vomiting. She was used to gore. She had experienced her own death many times over, some so gruesome they haunted her at times. Her stomach rolled and she thought of her intestines as they suddenly felt awful. Her hands went to her belly and she pressed, like when she tried to push her guts back into her that one time. After a moment of concentration, she had regained her composure.

Without her clothes and weapons, she felt powerless. However, she was clever and could think of good ideas quickly very often. The darkness was illuminated by the faint light of streetlamps the Kidnapper passed which gave a momentary, albeit poor, semblance of vision for the woman. Her bare leg had a blemish on it from where the Kidnapper had grabbed her. The head injury was still driving her mad. She placed her hands on the back of her head and pressed down to apply pressure to it. It was not a major injury, just a small cut. Hunters were known for having great fortitude due to their training and overall supernatural qualities of strength and stamina.

She licked her lips and felt her mouth ache. Her nose stung from the pain that washed over her face. That ferocious kick the Kidnapper had given her had definitely hurt. She touched her face and analyzed what she could in this claustrophobic space. No teeth missing, nose not broken (surprisingly), mild swelling on face. She reached around in the dark to look for something sharp. She needed to escape from this sack and make a run for it. Just as she began to shuffle around, she felt her whole body move along with the motion of the Kidnapper swinging his sack. The darkness and ambiguity of what direction she was hurtling in took her by surprise.

The sack smacked itself against a hard wall and crumpled to the floor. Her body was defined by the shape of the sack as it hung down onto her. After a second to deal with the pain, she crawled her way out on all fours. Her arms and legs crawled onto what appeared to be a smooth stone floor and the room she was in seemed to have a small lamp as a source of illumination. The smell of this dimply lit room was neither good nor pleasant. It appeared to be an empty space with a single door—the door itself laid on the floor broken off of its hinges. Some chunks of wood closer to the hinges as well as a bit of glass used as a small window could be seen lit by moonlight on the floor as well.

The Hunter then saw the Kidnapper's legs step in front of her. His skin looked clammy and the veins of his legs could be seen on his taut, muscled legs. Her head raised itself up and her brown eyes stared at the Kidnapper standing above her. He had disrobed himself and still kept that smug, unsettling smile on his face. He was in a position of power as his cock and loose, large scrotum hung down in front of the Hunter's face. It was a sack of hairless, wrinkle-less skin that was a darker color than the rest of his pale body. His cock was long enough to cover the distance of the Hunter's mouth to the curves of where her buttocks met her backside. His cock was erect but held a slight hang to it due to the blood flow needed to keep it straight wearing out nearer the tip of his cock as most of it went to his engorged head. The glans of his cock was a dark-purple color with a lighter flush at his urethra and the ridges of his glans. His pelvis was smooth and well defined as the shape of his hip bones could be seen against the tight skin of his slim waist. The creases and bumps of his abdominal muscles and naval were splendidly defined and despite his unnatural height he still had a somewhat normal looking humanoid musculature on his torso.

The Hunter sneered and tried to back away but his left hand grabbed her by the hair. His digits closed around the side of her head and squeezed. She felt like he could crush her skull if he wanted to, and he wasn't even using his stronger hand. Dread filled her as she realized this creature was viler than first thought. She would appear to be his next victim, and the thought of death seemed a better idea than suffering from what he was going to do to her.

The Kidnapper brought his right hand, every finger and bone popping out in a dramatic angle beneath the skin, to her body. His huge fingers touched down onto her soft skin and he rubbed down from her shoulders to her backside. His fingers spanned her entire body—he could close his entire hand around her if he wanted to. The fingers felt warm and strange on her skin. Her freckled derriere was soon enveloped within his hands, a couple fingers on each rotund cheek as his thumb stayed out to his side. The vulgarity and violation were humiliating. The Hunter flinched as his touch but stayed silent as he kneaded her cheeks within his finger. He squeezed to get a feel for the pliability of her ass's flesh. His exploratory squeezes transformed into caresses that went down her entire thighs and up to her spine. Suddenly she felt his index finger rise off of her skin. Goosebumps had formed all over her body and she was breathing hard. She was angry at herself for becoming aroused. It was horrifying her how she had slightly enjoyed his touch.

When his fingernail found its way to her hairy lips she trembled and stifled a moan. Her mouth opened wide and her head shot up as she clenched her cheeks together. Her lips were pressed into by his finger and soon the Kidnapper had managed to worm the entire distal phalange section of his finger, hooked nail and all, inside of her. The Hunter repressed her grunts of pain as her rapidly moistening vagina fought against this bulbous invader within the manifolds of her outmost depths. With a single, merciless push the Kidnapper pushed his entire finger up to the knuckle within the woman. She writhed and curled her toes as she felt him rape her. Once again, she opened her mouth but a dry scream escaped it. She felt a burning throb jolt through her sensitive loins and it seemed as if his nail had scraped her g-spot. Nonetheless, there was more pain than pleasure. With a wide-open mouth, the Kidnapper could not resist, and decided to press her face against the base of his cock by pushing onto the back of her injured head.

The Hunter cried in resistance but was muffled as her mouth collided against his large scrotum. Each nut was big enough to fill up her entire mouth and even slip a bit into her throat if the Kidnapper was forcible enough. In this instance, he just began to mash her mouth onto her scrotum to stimulate his nuts. His hairless sack of skin slapped against her face, which had already begun to lose its swelling. Saliva from her mouth began to slather itself onto her lips and chin as her nose poked against each fat nut within his scrotum. The very back of his sack was dragged up and down her face. As her face was manipulated her pussy was being hollowed out by his finger which had begun to move in and out of her. The bumps of his knuckles and the length of each segment of his finger felt like a cock inside of her. Every movement pushed and pulled at her outer folds and the depths of her tunnel were stretched out enough that he could smoothly move his finger in and out of her. The pain from his nail that scratched at the entrance to her womb produced a quiver in her body each time he did so. Her knees and hands rubbed against the floor along with her feet as she was used like a puppet. Each time he granted her a second to breathe by jerking her head away from his now wet, relaxed scrotum she gasped and exhaled, only to be brought back to his sack. Strings of spit covered her eyes, nostrils, and mouth.

The Kidnapper had enough toying around and pulled her face away from his sack. He turned his hand within her pussy and relished watching his victim shake ever so slightly with a dramatic, full-body quake as he moved his digit inside of her small human cunt. His thumb pad tapped against her anal sphincter and the Hunter screamed bloody murder. With his dry, dangerously large thumb, he began to press down onto her anus. The Hunter shuddered and pleaded as she hung her head down and bore the pain of his actions upon her body. Saliva fell down from her face and onto the floor from her gasping mouth. It formed a small puddle, and the torchlight that caused the bubbly, transparent spit to shine showed a distorted view of the Kidnapper's smile.

The Kidnapper held his cock right below the ridges to his glans and brought them to the Hunter's face. Just as he forced his thumb into her ass, the Hunter arched her back and brought her head up to scream. As she revealed her mouth, the Kidnapper watched gleefully as his cock pushed into her mouth and caused her entire upper body to rise. Her lower-jaw was forced down and back to accommodate the girth of his head. Her teeth caught on his foreskin and pulled it back over his head, and his salty glans met her tongue. The Hunter was repulsed with the taste of this monster's cock. She choked on his dick and tried to bite onto it, but this just created more of a cushion for his head to sit on as her teeth helped guide his cock onto her tongue and further inside of her mouth. He shoved forwards and pushed an inch further into her mouth. His head hit the back of her throat and she began to fall unconscious. Her lips blew out spit and air from the sides of his dick and her engorged throat seemed to move back and forth as her neck muscles struggled to deal with this intruder. His huge dick was so hot and stiff. Fighting it seemed impossible. The Hunter decided to go limp and just accept her fate

The Kidnapper pushed and pulled at her two holes with his fingers with a quick pace. Her body felt his fingers rub against each other inside of her ass and pussy by sliding against the wall that separated the two. As for her throat, he caught his foreskin against her lips and wrinkled it together as her mouth would not let him move any more inside of her. The Kidnapper decided to move her head back as he held her by the hair and let her head hang. Her eyes were rolled up and tears joined the sticky saliva that clung onto her skin. With another shove he pushed his head into her throat and saw his foreskin enter her mouth as well. Her teeth pushed against the foreskin but the insides of her lips caught it. The narrow channel of her damp, slick mouth felt amazing. He pulled back and suddenly the Hunter could breathe. The blackness in her fading vision let up and she sucked in breaths through her nostrils, as difficult as it was. The Kidnapper then pushed into her mouth once more. This time he elicited a wet gurgle from her messy mouth as he fucked it. He pulled out again and watched this survivor struggle to catch a breath. He then pushed once again and heard the sweet sound of her surprise-filled, high-pitched choke.

The Hunter felt like she was going to die from suffocation and held onto every moment of life he afforded her with a tenacious determination. Her mind was simply focused on surviving, and a side effect from all the pain was the adrenaline pumping through her. This joined in with the pleasure produced from her sick sense of enjoyment at his sexual touches. Confused, the Hunter tried to think of happier thoughts to ignore this situation. Yet again she felt her throat invaded by his cock and she urged herself to just vomit all over his member. However, it never happened. It seemed as if she had a nonexistent gag reflex, but the pain and sensation was still present. Soon her head moved along with his cock as he thrust it into her mouth while her holes became wet, hot points of exit for all types of juices. Her sweaty, battered body was used like a toy by the Kidnapper for another 10 minutes or so before he pulled out every part of him from inside of her and let her fall to the floor.

The Kidnapper's left hand went to stroking his cock at the mid-section of his shaft. The Hunter laid on the floor in a defeated, hopeless state. She attempted to relax and savor this brief moment of respite by resting her body. Then she felt his right-hand slip around her mid-riff. With one hoist he had her in the air in front of him. Her arms slowly went up and planted themselves onto his chest. She faced him with her head hung down.

Before she could utter a single plea, she felt the head to his penis slap against her vulva. The head, now uncovered of its hood of foreskin, pressed against the folds of her pussy and easily entered her. She just gritted her teeth and seemed to straighten up in pain. This was so much hotter and larger than his finger. After he pushed into her, he used his right hand to slide her like a human sleeve further down his stalk of meat. The Hunter began to panic as she felt him stretch her out. She wondered if she could ever recover from this.

The Kidnapper continued to smile and watched as his cock formed a visible lump on her belly from where it pushed out against her walls. Her tight tunnel of pleated folds snugly slid against his cock, and the resistance gave way easily to brute force. Once again, his foreskin was wrinkling together at the entrance to her cunt but he was able to fit more of his dick inside of her and soon pushed down on the tight skin of his shaft using her pussy. His other hand went to her ass where he cupped both cheeks and pushed them together. His testicles hung very low on his loose scrotum and swayed as he started to push his cock in and out of her. From the acclimation of his abuse, the Hunter started to buck up and down onto his cock. She felt as if her rib cage and brain were being smashed with every thrust, he delivered into her soaking wet pussy. The Hunter seemed to have gone mad as she threw her arms up and planted them onto the Kidnapper's shoulders. She leaned forwards and relished in the sensation of his cock burrowing up into her body and using her like a whore.

The Hunter could not comprehend the passing of time for this Yharnam night as she was fucked. Perhaps 10 minutes had passed. Perhaps an hour, or two, or even three. Perhaps the entire hellish night had begun to end. Or perhaps, it had just begun?

Whatever the case may be, this unfortunate Hunter was never heard or seen from again...and the people of Yharnam continue to lock their doors whenever they hear the rustling of a sack or the heavy steps of a Kidnapper approach in the night.


End file.
